Tears and Rain
by Synthetic-Pilot
Summary: Oliver is secretly in love with Jackson. Will true love initiate between the two? Or will Oliver be left standing in the rain?
1. Surrender My Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana in any way. **

**Warning: This is a SLASH. (M/M) You've been warned.**

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short. This is my first submission. Criticize me. It actually helps.**

Jackson and I had been friends for a long time, but my feelings seem to have been around for much longer.

_A year ago…_

_I never knew that there was such a word for someone like me. I mean, I liked girls but I think something's changed. I've been having feelings that I had for girls be directed towards guys. I don't know how it happened. Maybe I was just confused at the time; hormonal imbalances. I wasn't sure though. I couldn't keep this to myself, I need to find some sort of sign or type of closure._

_I had a friend once. We were hanging out like any pair of friends do until something we did changed my life. It was a rainy day. We were playing video games to pass the time. As always, I was winning and he, as in my friend, was always losing._

_After one more final round, I had won once again._

"_I win! What's my prize?" I smiled widely._

_My friend got up, looked down for a minute and without warning, his lips were on mine. I didn't know what to do so I did what I felt was natural. I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss him for a few more minutes. When we finally broke apart, I stared at him intently for what seemed like hours until finally, I broke the awkwardness of the situation._

"_What was that all about?" My voice was full of confusion. _

_He didn't say a word. Instead, he took a hold of my hand and led me out the door; my mind still racing with questions that needed answers. I was about to turn around and say something but the door came first. I walked home that night; letting the rain wash away my thoughts and tears._

_We haven't spoken for two weeks . I guess it was just too weird for me to see him person again. Finally, I pulled up the courage to go and visit him. I walked up the pavement and saw him moving boxes into a U-Haul truck. It took me a minute to understand what was happening. He saw me and put his boxes down. He stood there in front of me for a bit before saying something._

"_Look, about what happened, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for so long. And not just as a friend but maybe something more. I guess now I'll never have a chance now." He started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt._

_A few more minutes passed by and he looked up; tears flooding his eyes._

"_But before I go, I just wanted to say thank you for being the boy I shared my first kiss with." And with that, he gave Oliver one last kiss and headed back into the house to finish up the last few boxes._

Now, I was sure I was gay. But that didn't stop me from making the supportive friends I have. So far, the only people who knew about these feelings were my parents, Miley, and Lilly. I was still a bit uncomfortable telling my guy friends. I was just worried about how they'll think of me when I tell them.

I started to have feelings for Jackson when I started to hang out with him a bit more. We go out to movies, we cruise around in his car, and we pretty much do anything that two guys would do; except for one thing. Jackson would always try to hit on some girls and he always seemed apt to try and find me a lady. It never really bothered me before but it started to become annoying as I would always give the lucky girl a simple, "No."

I knew Jackson liked girls, the way he goes on about them and the cute, pathetic way he attempts to pick them up. I just wish he did that to me, or to any other guy. As long as I knew what he was really into. The thing about Jackson is that when he does get to go out with some tramp from either school or from working at Rico's, he always looked a bit inattentive and rather uncomfortable. And he'd always come home alone, not looking forward to a second date. Or so that's what Miley tells me.

I've been trying to discover some type of sign to find out if he's into guys but from all the times that we're together, I can't really seem to pinpoint his sexual identity. Who knows? Maybe I'll never find out.

But it's always worth a try...


	2. Pretty Boy

**A/N: I was in the mood to write so I put up two chapters in one day. This and chapter one. I hope you're enjoying this story so far.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping continously. I sat up, turned off my clock and checked out my phone. I had two text messages. I opened my inbox and read them:

**From: Miley 8-3-2007**

**Hey, I'm gonna be out of town and Jackson needs someone to help watch the house. Robby and I appreciate it.**

I deleted that message and moved onto the next one.

**From: Jackson 8-3-2007**

**Whoo-hoo! Miley and Robby are gone for the next two days. C'mon over!**

I smiled as I tossed my phone onto my bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for a shower. I stripped all my clothes and walked into the shower room. I turned both knobs and felt a rush of water hit my body. I loved the feel of water, I guess that's why my family moved so close to the beach. I felt drops of water hitting me at all parts of my body. It was really soothing, like I was standing in the rain. I loved the rain. It's my favorite type of weather. I continued on to soap and shampoo and got out of the shower to get ready to hang out with Jackson.

_An hour later..._

I was at the front door of the Stuarts' house and rang the doorbell. I retrieved some breath mints from the inside of cargo shorts. I popped a few into my mouth and replaced them back into my pocket.I thought to myself as I waited for Jackson.

_Maybe tonight will be the night. I don't know. I've been planning this in my head for a few weeks now I always seem to back out at the last minute. I'm gonna find out tonight. I have to kno-_

Just then, Jackson opened the door, sending my mind back into reality. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Jackson."

"Well come on in partner, the weatherman says it's gonna be quite a storm tonight. Don't wantcha to catch a cold now. ya here?" Jackson allowed me in and I plopped myself down on the couch. Jackson went over to the kitchen. I decided to bring up some conversation.

"So where did Miley and Robby Ray go?" I absentmindedly picked up the remote and started browsing through channels.

"I don't know." Jackson answered muffledly. I turned around to see that Jackson was searching around in the fridge. He continued his response. "Some kinda, promotional/benefit concert. Nothing big really."

He closed the fridge empty handed and picked up the cordless phone. He looked at me while I was still fondling through channels. I looked to face him.

"You want a pizza? I'm gettin' kinda hungry myself." He rubbed his stomach; his shirt rising up a bit to reveal some washboard abs.

_He's so beautiful. _My mind was racing with thoughts; my hidden body part jolting with excitement.

My stomach grumbled loudly that Jackson noticed and started laughing. I laughed along with him.

"I guess I got my answer." He exited the room as I continued to browse through channels. I can't but think only of him.

_I wonder what he'd say or what he'd do if I told him I liked him. Would he hit me? Would he support me? Would he fall for me? Now that's getting my hopes to high. I have to remember to see what he's really into first before I even think about being in a relationship. He wouldn't hurt you. I'm his friend. I'm sure he'd understand._

"Alright, pizza is on the way. I just hope he can make it through the rain." Jackson made his way to the couch and sat next to me; our thighs slightly up against each other's.

_His leg is so warm._

A clap of thunder struck and I slightly jumped. Jackson laughed.

"Well someone is a real jumpy june bug tonight." I smiled weakly; my cheeks blushing. Jackson put his hand on his thigh; my thigh being next to his, I slyly put my hand on my thigh and let it lean against Jackson's. Jackson hadn't noticed. I was glad he didn't pull away.

_30 minutes later..._

Ding dong. The pizza man was here.

Jackson got up to answer the door. I was slightly mad at the fact that our thighs and fingers had to seperate from each other. I just sighed. Moments later, Jackson returned to the same spot but this time with a large pepperoni pizza in his hands.

I was happy his thigh returned. He started slicing the pizza and handed me a particularly large slice on a paper plate. I gladly accepted.

Jackson chose a channel with a particularly funny movie on. He sat back and continued to eat his slice of pizza, laughing at all the hilarious parts of the movie. I ate my slice and placed my empty plate onto the small living, room table and went to get myself a soda from the fridge. I got up and looked towards Jackson. He looked back and gave me sort of a half smile, the kinda smile you see when someone is making sure that you're having a good time.

"You want me to get something for us to drink?" He nodded as he had just taken a bite of his pizza. I headed towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out two soda cans. I opened them up and brought them back to the living room where Jackson was laughing so hard that he looked a bit like a mental person. I hate to admit but no matter what Jackson does, he was still pretty cute. I handed him his soda and replaced myself to my original seat; leaning in a bit closer than before.

For the rest of the movie, Jackson and I just continued to laugh and finish up the rest of the pizza. By the end of the movie, he and I were both stuffed. He turned off the tv and got up to stretch.

"Man that was a good movie. I'm pretty stuffed myself." Jackson burped. I giggled at his expression.

"I'm a little worn out. You wanna head up to my room? I'm pooped." He quickly glanced at the empty soda cans and pizza box.

"Well, that's what tomorrow's for." I followed him to his room; he had a spare bed up there just for the benefit of having guests over.

I sat on my bed which was close to the window. I looked outside and saw the rain slowly pouring over the California suburbia. It was beautiful, well, to me at least.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I like to sleep in my boxers. Gets me kinda comfy, you know?" I nodded in reply.

Jackson slowly took off his shirt, revealing what I've been so curious to see. A beautifully, chiseled body. His stomach showed of a nice set of abs and the muscles in his arms were to die for. I felt my pants twinge a bit after viewing his magnificent body. He started to slowly undo his jeans. My heart started beating at a speed that would make a cheetah jealous.

_Oh my god, he's taking off his jeans. So, painfully slow. It's almost as if he was teasing me. Like showing me what I can't have,._

I watched as he pulled them down to his ankles. A beautiful bulge, sticking out of the bare fabric of his boxers. I gulped as I watched him lift the covers up and covered himself.

_Damn it. I wish I could sleep next to him. Maybe I can._

I grinned as he got up to turn off the lights. I settled myself onto the bed and pretended to fall asleep. His voice filling my head.

"Night Oliver. Have a good rest. We gotta get up to clean tomorrow."

I tried my best to wait patiently for him to be fully at sleep before I made my move. It's too bad. Even if I did fall asleep right now, my throbbing member would be up all night...


	3. Hold Me

_Hours later..._

I heard sounds eminating from Jackson; signaling he was fast asleep. It was time to make my move.

I got up from the bed and quickly looked out the window. The rain was now down to a mere drizzle and it was much calmer now. I stretched a bit and started to strip myself from my clothes.

I got down to my boxers and folded my clothes neatly on my bed; I was always such a neat freak. As I slowly walked over to where Jackson was sleeping; my heart rate started to beat faster and faster. My mind racing with thoughts. My second in command full of extreme lust. I slowly lifted the cover off of Jaclson's body.

I admired his body so much. Watching him sleep was like a dream come true. And now tonight, I can make my dream come true. I positioned myself next to Jackson so that our bodies were only centimeters away from each other. I pulled the covers back on top of us as I slowly reached over to wrap my arm around Jackson. I could feel his body heat mix in with mine. My breathing became improper.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

As soon as my arm was around Jackson, a miracle had happened. Instead of him instantly waking up to figure out who was touching him, he instead turned over on his side and wrapped his free arm around my waist. I felt my body suddenly get a wave of goosebumps and excitement. He lay his head on my chest and continued to lightly sleep; his warm breath giving me chills as I felt it on my bare skin.

I started to play with his hair; it was soft as silk and his body against mine gave me a huge wave of happiness as my intended plan had seemed to erase from my mind. I continued to caress his hair; it felt great running thorough my slightly calloused fingers. I guess I didn't have to have sex with Jackson to be happy; all I had to do was sleep next to him.

Without thinking, I tilted his head up a bit and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. He lifted his head up and by the moonlight, I could tell he was a bit awake; his eyes were shining in the moon's white glow. He yawned a bit.

"I was wondering when you'd come to me." From what I could see, Jackson had a huge grin on his face. My face also holding a smile. He laid his head back down on my chest and I slowly drifted off to sleep with one final thought.

_I'm so happy..._

**A/N: I know. Short chapter. But I wanted a fluffy way to show that Jackson had been feeling the same this whole time and I thought this would be the chapter to show it. I hope you are all enjoying it so far.**


	4. Never Had a Dream Come True

I felt the sun shine across my face as the next morning arrived. My eyes burned a bit as I tried to open them; I rubbed them to remove all the bits of morning glory out. I looked over to the side to see that Jackson wasn't right next to me. I pouted a little at the sudden absence. I got off the bed and went over to my clothes which I had folded the previous night.

I had gotten my shirt on when an elegant smell of eggs and bacon erupted into the room. My stomach grumbled in reply. I quickly ran downstairs to see Jackson in the kitchen; he looked extremely adorable in his chef's hat and apron. He gave me a small smile and pointed me towards the kitchen table. I settled into one of the wooden chairs.

I was a bit nervous because of what had happened last night but it seems that Jackson didn't look sad or angry. I was glad because I wouldn't know what to do if things were very awkward between us. He turned away from the stove to get two plates. As he started loading up, something in my mind erupted.

_He was gay all along. Why didn't he tell me? I mean, I know I didn't tell him yet but the nerve. This whole time he was with women, he really wanted me. I'm so happy._

"Hey.You alright partner?" My mind shot back into reality at the sound of Jackson's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I couldn't help but sound excited. A smile splashed across my face.

As he turned around to get some juice, I got up from my chair and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly whispered into his ear.

"I really enjoyed last night." I tried my best to sound as seductive as possible. He responded by giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"So did I." I smiled and let him go. I walked back to my seat and started chewing on some bacon in a very gleeful matter. Jackson came back with a pitcher of orange juice and two cups as I was about to dig into some eggs. He pulled up a chair next to mine and handed me my juice. I said a muffled "thank you" since my mouth was full of food. He only smiled brightly.

"Careful there babe. Don't wantcha chokin' now."

I swallowed what I had in my mouth and took a gulp of some juice. It felt so right just to be next to him. I'm not sure if we're boyfriends yet. I had to ask him; I needed to know that this was all real.

"So Jackson? About last night, I hope I didn't do anything to make you feel you know, uncomfortable." I waited patiently for his answer. He picked up a nearby napkin, wiped the sides of his mouth a bit, and spoke.

"It's okay. I liked what you did. I'm fine. The problem is that there's something you want to ask me and you keep worrying about what my response is." He lightly caressed the top of my fingers as I was tapping on the table. I giggled.

"Well, I'm not so sure with how relationships start but, would you like to be boyfriends? You know, as in together? Couple-wise?" I must've sounded so stupid because Jackson had an extremely concern look on his face.

_Man, I shouldn't have said anything. God, I'm so stupid._

While lost in thought, I felt Jackson's arms wrap around my neck from behind. How did get behind me so fast?

"I hope this answers your question." And with that, he tilted my head up and planted a warm kiss amongst my lips. I moaned softly. He let go of me and went back to the kitchen to clean up. He's gotten pretty responsible lately.

_I had never been so clear in my entire life. My dream finally came true._

I grabbed the plates that were left on the table and brought them over to Jackson who was doing dishes. I smiled as I pulled up small towel and started to assist him; like real boyfriends should do...

**A/N: Aww, how cute.**


	5. Come Right Out and Say It

_The next day..._

Jackson and I fell asleep together on the couch while watching some ninja/karate movie. The previous day, we had gone out for ice cream as well as just to be in each other's company. We came home last night, popped the movie in, and snuggled as we watched. I fell asleep, with him who followed suit. I could never be happier.

Now as I sat closely with him, I was thinking of how to tell the others about this new found romance.

_Miley should be back today. We have been friends for so long, she'll understand right. I love her and I care about her. I should be the first to tell her. I wonder what Jackson is going to do. I know that we care about each other a lot and we've gotten so close in such a short amount of time. I don't know. I'll talk to him about it when he gets up._

As I thought about this, I felt Jackson get up from under the covers with a tired but silly grin on his face. I smiled at him back.

"Mornin' babe." He gave me a small peck on the lips; I felt tingly all over.

"Morning to you too sunshine." He nodded and scratched his head lightly. I saw him get up and do some stretches. I needed to talk to him about us.

As I was about to open my mouth, he disappeared from the room. I could hear him urinating in the bathroom. I giggled at how awkwardly loud his excrementing was. He came back after a few minutes, a smile splashed across his face.

I decided to take the oppurtunity to talk to him.

"Hey Jackson?" He came over and sat next to me; he put his arm around my body. He was so close that I could feel the temperature of his breathing.

"You can call me 'baby' if you want. I don't mind." He continued to kiss down my neck slowly; I felt myself get excited as he moved. I hated to do it but I broke away from his grasp. He had a puppy-eyed look in his expression.

"How are we gonna explain, you know, 'us' to our friends and family?" I looked at him curiously as he began to interwine our fingers together.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been with a boy before. But since I met you, I felt like I could fly away forever. But I always thought you wouldn't be into me. So I never said anything 'cause I didn't want to lose our friendship." His voice sounded more depressing with each word. I myself was almost in tears. He continued.

"I've never dealt with anything like this before. But if I know that you're going to be there beside me, I can go through with it. Just, I don't know."

"So, you think we shouldn't tell them? At least, not right away." I tried to sound positive.

"I guess. But lemme tell you, it'll be hard not kissing you when I want to." He smiled as he jumped on me; planting kisses wherever he could possibly place. I was soo ticklish.

"Hey, hee hee, Jackson! Hahaha!" As we both fell to the floor continuing our make out session, we didn't notice the sound of the door opening. A voice rang through our ears.

"Oh my god!" Miley had just walked in on us...

**A/N: Suspense?**


	6. Tears and Rain

I stood in awe as Miley walked over to us. I got up and stood with my eyes facing the floor. I didn't want to know what was gonna happen next. Through all my fear and confusion, I felt Jackson's hand within mine. I grasped it tightly.

_I bet Miley hates me. I knew I shouldn't have done anything._

I looked up to see that Miley was smiling.

_Why was she smiling?_

"Aww, you two finally came out?" Miley suddenly pulled both of us into a group hug. My mind was reeling like crazy. As she released us, I choked up my questions.

"What?! How did you know? I've never mentioned anything. Do you think were a cute couple? Oh my god!" I must've sounded like some kid.

Miley just nodded.

"Well, I did always notice you giving Jackson the 'eye'. And Jackson came out to me months ago. I was just caught off guard that his first boyfriend is you Oliver." I laughed at how red Jackson's face turned. It was cute. He spoke.

"I hope you be my only boyfriend." He kissed me; a light soft touch amongt my lips. I could hear Miley's fits of giggles.

"You two are gonna be just fine." Miley went upstairs to her room. Now all that was left was Robby Ray. Jackson looked at me with much concern.

"I don't know. I'm usually able to talk with daddy. But now it seems so hard." He took a seat down on the couch as did I. I put my arm around his shoulder. I heard the sound of the front door clicking open. A Robby Ray holding heavy luggage came in.

"I'm home!" Robby's voice sounded like thunder.

"Hey daddy. How was the trip?" Jackson immediately shot up and started helping his dad with the luggage. I was listening.

"Well you're being a real man now. Well, we were driving and..."

I lost track of the conversation. I was still worried about Jackson and how he's going to tell his father. I've seen the relationship that Jackson had with Robby Ray and it seemed like they were the perfect example of father-son unison. I just hoped that I'm not the reason why Jackson will lose all that.

Jackson came back from loading the luggage into the closet.

"That must've been a doozy. I'm glad you guys made it alright." Jackson swiped his hand through his hair.

"Darn tootin' soon. So what y'all been up to?" He turned his eyes away from Jackson unto me. I responded.

"Oh, we had fun. Just you know, watching some movies, eating pizza. You know?" I sounded like a nervous wreck. Robby Ray caught on.

"You alright Oliver? You don't seem like yourself." I stayed at my place on the couch; my eyes suddenly more interested in the pattern of the couch linings.

"Will he be all right?" I looked up to see that his attention was back on Jackson who now started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah he'll be alright." He paused before continuing on. He took a deep breath. "Dad? There's something that I wanna tell you."

For some strange reason, I got up from the couch and stood confidently next to Jackson. He looked me before continuing on. I nodded boldly.

"This past weekend, Oliver and I hung out and we really enjoyed each other's company." He gulped. "And I'd just want you to know, that..."

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I gripped it back, eyeing the sudden look of anger in Robby's eyes.

"I'm gay. And I'm in love with Oliver Oaken." Jackson suddenly pulled me in close, and gave me one of the longest kisses I've ever felt. It was bliss.

No one was prepared for what happened next. All of a sudden, I felt someone pull me from Jackson's embrace and a huge wave of pain splashed across my cheek. I fell to the floor. I could barely make out what Jackson and Robby was saying.

"Daddy! What the hell?" Jackson started yelling.

"I don't want no son of mine to be some faggot." Robby's voice sounded angry and powerful.

"But I love him daddy."

SMACK.

The sound of someone getting hit echoed through the walls of the Stuarts' home. I could hear someone sniffling.

"Daddy? I thought you'd always love me no matter what? I'm your son." I opened my eyes a bit to see the last bit of conversation that Jackson and his father will ever have.

"I have no son." I felt Robby Ray tug at the collar of my shirt as he lifted me up and started dragging me towards the door.

"Daddy! Leave him alone!" Jackson ran and tried to get his father off of me. Robby quickly turned around and nailed Jackson right in the stomach. I saw him double over on the floor in pain. His eyes full of tears.

"Oliver..." He then became unconsicous.

I heard the front door open as Robby Ray used all his might to heave me into the wet, front yard. It was pouring like crazy. The only thing I could hear was the sound of raindrops against my skin and Robby Ray's voice.

"If you ever come near this house or my son again, I will kill you with my bare hands!!!" He shut the front door with enough force that could've broken the entire porch.

I lay there motionless. My body was numb and freezing. The rain was pouring heavy drops of water. It felt like the rain was trying to wash away the pain. The place where Robby Ray had slapped me felt swollen. I tried to get up but the pain from landing on the grass was too much for me to handle. So instead, I started to cry.

I cried, knowing that I was hated just for being who I really am. I cried, because the person that I'm in love with is willing to do anything to be with me, even if it costs his family and his life. I cried, because there's nothing else I can do.

I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish that I never was gay. I wish everything would be diffrent. But I know that I can't change what's done. And now, there are only two things in this world that I come to expect no matter what.

My tears and rain...


	7. Revival of Romance

_A few months later..._

I haven't spoken to Jackson since that night. It was hard to look at him even from a great distance. I took Robby Ray's words seriously. The last thing I wanted to do was to come between him and Jackson. I don't know how I can manage. I've always found myself to be in the same situation. I was never brave enough to face my problems so I always ignored them or run away. I don't know what to do anymore. I have to talk to Jackson eventually. It's my fault that I've been purposely ignoring him. I just wish I wasn't such a coward.

My alarm clock was beeping loudly so it echoed through the four-walls of my bedroom. I got annoyed because every time I heard that clock it reminded me that I have to wake up and go to school. It reminded me that I still have to go through life. It reminded me that I have to ignore Jackson. I lifted it up from it's place on my nightside table and chucked at the wall; shattering into a million, tiny pieces. Unlike my heart, at least it's fixable.

I got into the shower and hoped that this day would go by extremely fast so I can just go home and sleep all day. At least when I'm sleeping, everything that happens in my dreams will only occur the way I want them to.

I slapped myself as thoughts of Jackson in the shower with me started to seep through my mind.

_This is going to be a lot more difficult now._

My morning classes went by dreadfully slow. Miley was my only way of connection towards the Stuarts' home. While were taking notes during Geometry, Miley tapped me on the shoulder and quickly slipped a note over my shoulder. I put my pencil down and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Hey, you alright? It seems like we're drifting apart and I don't want to lose one my closest friends._

I lifted my pencil up and started to write a reply.

_It's okay Miles. None of it is your fault. I'm still happy I can talk to you. How is Jackson by the way?_

I quickly folded the note and passed it to Miley; I could hear her unfolding it and writing a reply. I finished up the rest of my notes so that my concentration was only on our note. I felt her tap on my shoulder as she passed the note. I unfolded it and read what she wrote.

_Not so good. Ever since you and Robby Ray had that little fit, Jackson and Robby Ray keep constantly fighting. It's horrible. I'm scared they might kill each other._

A huge wave of guilt came over me as I read this. I felt like crap. If I haven't done anything, Jackson and Robby wouldn't be fighting so much. I wrote these same thoughts back on the paper and handed it back to Miley.

I turned around to see her reaction as the bell rang. We waited for everyone to head out the door before we spoke.

"It's gonna be alright Oli. It wasn't your fault. We'll figure something out soon. Don't beat yourself up too much." We walked out into the busy hallway towards our lockers. I turned my combination and flipped the locker open. I looked inside and saw a small note with my name on it. i picked it up and placed my backpack down. The late bell rang but I didn't care. Miley gave me a small hug as she ran off to her next class. I leaned up against my locker and opened the note.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I miss you. And I do care about you...ALOT. I'm sorry for what happened that night. I'm sorry for not coming out there to help you. I know what we had wasn't that long but to me it felt like forever. I want to show you how much you mean to me. Please come to the beach by the bar. I'll meet you there right after work._

_Forever yours,_

_Jackson Stuart_

My knees felt weak as I slid down to the floor. My mind began to race with thoughts.

_He still cares for me? Even though I've been intentionally ignoring him. These last few months I thought he hated me. But he still cares. I'm so happy and excited. I can't wait for tonight. _

I got up from the floor, picked up the books I needed from my locker, I closed my locker, grabbed my backpack, and bolted for my next class; hoping school would be over soon.

Lunch time came by quick. I grabbed my tray and looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. I spotted a seat next to Lilly and Miley. I took my seat and started eating my lunch with a smile on my face. Miley noticed this as she put her drink down and turned to face me.

"Well someone got a hit of sunshine now." I wiped my mouth before speaking.

"He cares about me." I quickly got out the note i recieved earlier and handed it to Miley; Lilly reading it over her shoulder. As I opened my can of soda, Miley and Lilly looked up from the note and in unison spoke.

"Awwww, how cute." I fidgeted happily in my seat as they handed the note back to me.

"See, things are starting to work out already." Miley said as her boyfriend came up and sat next to her.

"Yeah, it takes baby steps Oli." Lilly continued to eat the rest of her sandwhich.

"I know. I just still can't get over the fact that after all these months he still has feelings for me." As I said this, Jackson walked by towards the exit. He turned to face me as he walked by. I continued to stare at him and watched as he gave me a wink and a playful grin. He headed out the exit as I felt my breathing become improper. A euphoria of happiness has fallen upon me. I felt like I was floating on air.

I couldn't wait til tonight...

**A/N: Will update soon.**


	8. Shore of Happiness

School ended. I fell asleep as I heard the last bell of the day ring. I woke up and stretched as I started to put all my books away into my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder and headed out the door.

I saw Miley and Lilly walking down the hallway so I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys." I said politely.

"Hey Oliver." Miley started to fidget around in her purse for something. Lilly turned to face me.

"So what are you going to wear for lover boy? Obviously not that." Lilly started pointing at my clothes which was a simple, white polo with brown cargo pants.

"Of course I'm going to change. I'm gay, remember?" I said as I made a limp wrist motion. Lilly giggled lightly. We had walked outside as Miley found what she was looking for in her purse.

"Jackson wanted me to give you something." She handed my a small envelope. I quickly tore it open as I pulled out what appeared to be a small photograph. I gasped at its contents.

Jackson was completely shirtless with nothing but a pair of tight white briefs. His muscular body seem to have been glowing because I could see every line in his muscles and every delicate feature that went into making this beautiful boy. I crooned as I gave the picture a small kiss and placed it into my backpack.

"Well, I guess I better get home and start picking out clothes. I'll see you guys later." I jogged off and waved goodbye.

"You better give us all the details tomorrow!" I heard Miley shout from the distance.

_A few hours later..._

I started walking towards the beach to the spot where Jackson wanted me to meet him. It was a bit chilly tonight but I didn't mind. If I'm lucky, we'll get to cuddle and we can keep warm. I looked down at my outfit. I decided to go with a simple, navy button-up top with light-blue, slightly bleached jeans. I didn't care though. As long as I got to see Jackson again, I'd go out in public in my birthday suit.

In a matter of minutes, I was at the beach, the sound of the waves rising to the shore as well as the smell of the ocean sending me into a euphoria of peace.

_I love the ocean. It's always so peaceful. And romantic. I never noticed that before until tonight._

I looked up and down the shore to see a sign of Jackson but he was yet to be seen. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time.

_He's late._

It was only a few minutes, but I started to worry anyway. A small breeze blew against my skin, sending chills down my spine.

_I hope he gets here soon._

Almost as if I had wished it, I saw a shadowy figure walking along the beach line. He was carrying something that appeared to look like a picnic basket.

_A picnic? How sweet._

I darted towards Jackson as he dropped the basket to catch me as I jumped in his arms; feeling his body warmth from the cold, night air. I felt him run his hand through my hair. He whispered.

"I missed you so much there partner." He placed his chin on top of my head as I held onto him.

"I missed you too." I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. As if on instinct, Jackson held my head up and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry babe." He said comfortingly. I giggled and smiled.

"I'm sorry but it's been awhile. I thought I would get over you in time but I guess not." I dug my face into his chest, it smelled like fresh cologne as I indulged myself in it's aroma. I felt him kiss the top of my head. He pulled away from me as he quickly grabbed my hand and led me towards the picnic basket. He pulled out the blanket and spread across the semi-dry sand. He kneeled on to it and patted on a spot next to him. I got down as well as he began to unpack food from the wooden basket. After all the food was out, he started to set small dishes and glasses. to top off this wonderful surprise, he pulled out a candelabra with three white candles already in each holder. I couldn't help but blush; my face was practically a deep crimson.

"Wow, this is really nice." I watched as he smiled appreciatively. He scratched his head.

"Thanks." I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. The breeze became a bit more cooler as I crossed my arms in an attempt to keep warm. Jackson must've noticed this because he positioned himself behind me with his legs around my waist and my chest around his arms. I immediately became warm again, but this time, in more than one specific area. I looked up to see him staring out into the ocean, he looked deep in thought.

"Jackson? Are you okay?" I asked politely, planting soft kisses all around his neck. He moaned softly as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy right now. I have you and that's all that matters." He hugged me closely, I could feel his chest rise and fall as he took in each breath. I snuggled lovingly as he reached over something. I looked to see that it was a small piece of cake. He wiped a bit of frosting on his finger and rubbed it on my nose. I burst out in laughter.

"Hey! No fair!" I got up from my place in his arms as I took my own piece of cake from the basket and planted a fingertip of frosting on Jackson's cheek. After moments of cake throwing and smothering frosting on each other, we laid back down on the blanket and looked at each other, frosting on every part of our faces. We smiled widely.

"We should be cleaning this stuff up partner." He came closer to me and licked a small bit of frosting off my cheek as I moaned lightly. He winked at my reaction.

"Jackson..." He started to lick my face and was able to get most of the frosting off. I watched as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Tasty." I looked at him, his soft, friendly, brown eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Hey Jackson, I wanted to tell you something. And I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you because I wouldn't know if you felt the same way." I draped my arm over his waist, he did the same.

"What is it babe?" He looked so beautiful up close. His beach-boy tan and chocolate brown hair falling over his eyes as he tilted his head.

"I don't any other way to say this but..." I swallowed hard. "I - love - you." I felt myself being devoured by nervousness as I waited for his answer. My mind started having second thoughts as I watched his facial expression go from happiness to somewhat of a gloomy state.

_Aww man, I'm so dumb. Why did I say that? It's been months since we've seen each other. How can I love him? This is only our first official date. God, I'm an idiot._

I felt Jackson's hand tilt my head up as he stared at me intensely. I thought he was going to hit me but I was completely wrong as I heard his immortal words.

"I love you too." He gave me a long yet passionate kiss. His tongue lightly tapping at my lips as if they were begging for entrance. I parted my lips and felt Jackson's tongue start to explore every part of my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and tapped at Jackson's which responded by tapping back. Before we knew it, we were in a full blown make-out session, our tongues wrestled with each other non-stop. Moments later, Jackson and I were out of breath as we continued to hold each other. No sexual tension. Just holding each other as the humans we were.

All I could think about was Jackson and how this one, small town boy made the biggest impact on my life.

And how one day, I could be Oliver Oaken Stuart...

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I lost inspiration here and there. But it's up so that's all that matters.**

**Honestly, I don't think this was my best chapter. Oh well.**

**Remember to keep checking my profile for the latest updates on any of my stories or on Moi.**

**Will update soon.**


	9. Unison

"Do you want to head back?"

Jackson's voice woke me up in an instant. We had dozed off together for what felt like hours. The cold, night air was now a bit more windy; the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore was all that could be heard.

"Yeah, let's go." I pulled away from Jackson's arms; he pouted and whined about the loss of contact. I started to clean up our picnic items, placing the dishes and uneaten food back into the basket. Jackson was busy folding the blanket up. I giggled as his expression went from determined to dumbfounded,

"Darn blanket. Could never get folding thing right." I watched as he made another attempt at folding the blanket, with which he got the corners messed up.

"Darn it!" Jackson crossed his arms and pouted. He resembled a little boy not getting his way.

"Here, let me help." I walked over to Jackson's side and started to fold the blanket more "properly." Jackson's face was pricless as I managed to fold the blanket into a perfect square.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Jackson exclaimed as I handed the neat square to him.

"I was in the scouts. It was just basic training really." I blushed a deep red as I felt myself grow proud that I actually demonstrated some type of skill. Needless to say, my boyfriend was impressed.

_Boyfriend? I like the sound of that._

"C'mon babe. We gotta get going." I shook out of my thoughts. Jackson was carrying the basket as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We were walking in the direction of the parking lot. I couldn't help but smile.

_Jackson, my boyfriend. This is going to be great._

We arrived at the lot as Jackson went to load the basket, I got into the passenger seat and made myself comfortable; Jackson joining me in the drivers' seat seconds later.

"I had a really nice time babe." Jackson's voice was soft and serene. It was enough to send tingles all over my body.

"I did too." I paused for a moment as something had just occured to me. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. We can't return to my place. So I was wondering if..." Jackson didn't have to finish because I knew what was coming. I pressed my lips firmly amongst his. At first, Jackson was caught off guard by the sudden action of romance, seconds later, our tongues were lashing at each other in an animalistic passion. I felt Jackson's start to explore my mouth as I continued to tap my tongue at his lips.

"Let's go back to my place. My mom is out of town. She doesn't mind me having friends over." I pulled away from Jackson who was smiling seductively.

"Alright. Let's go partner." Jackson backed out of the parking lot, shifted the car into drive, as we raced into the direction of my house. The only thing on our minds was what would happen as soon as we got there.

_20 minutes later..._

Jackson pulled into my driveway; the sound of the engine dying filled my ears as he pulled out the keys from the ignition. We both exited the car as a rush of chill, night air hit me like a wave of ice. As soon as I rounded off the front of the car; Jackson quickly grabbed my hand and rushed me towards the front door. I jumbled for the keys in my pocket, panicking with excitement as I finally pulled it out and twisted it into the front lock.

We busted through the door in a series of wet kisses and small moans. Jackson kicked the door close and looked at me with desiring eyes that told me; _Where's your room?_

I pointed upstairs as I felt Jackson's strong hands sweep me off my feet as we headed into the direction of my room. As soon as we got there, Jackson and I looked at each other; deciding what to do next. An awkward silence shortly followed.

"You know, not to rain on our love jitterbug but I'm not sure how all this works." I could tell Jackson was dead serious. I couldn't blame him, he had been straight his whole life. Until he met me of course.

I moved in closely toward his ear; I could smell the scent of the beach entangled in his soft blonde locks. "Just do what you think feels right." I whispered lightly, I could see goosebumps start to form around his neck as I led him over to my bed...

**A/N: Will update soon.**


End file.
